Curse of the Wolf Moon
by Zelda Zealot
Summary: Kalner Wolfpaw is a Nord living in the Skaal village, when the newcomer arrives rumors fly from one person to another about who he is and what his wants. Bloodmoon with a few twists basicly. If you loved my first fic Sanity you will like this.


**Curse of the Wolf Moon**

**Chapter One**

Kalner Wolfpaw rolled over onto his side, sleeping as he always did, fitfully. For the last few weeks he had been having dreams, dreams of a hunt, dreams of a kill, and dreams of a howl to a full moon. Kalner awoke in a cold sweat, as always at this part, panting as though he had just run from the Imperial fort at the south end of the island. Standing up he reached for his shirt in the moon lit gloom, and walked through the sturdy wooden door shutting him off of the outside world.

It was cold outside, of course it was rare for a warm day to bless the island of Soltheim, but after living over thirty years on this frozen isle Kalner merely shrugged off the freezing chill and made is way to the center of the circle of huts making up the village of the Skaal. He sat down by the roaring fire the village guards always made sure was burning and sighed, he had pondered the meaning of his dreams since the day they started. Still no closer to finding the meaning of them was starting to get annoyed, "First thing in the morning," he told himself. "I am going to see the Shaman and seek his counsel."

Standing up he started to wander the village to try and clear his mind before bedding down for the night. Passing the wolves pen he remembered a few days ago when the newcomer passed through and was asked to solve a simple case of stolen furs to prove his wisdom, he had discovered that the case was not what it seemed to be. No one but the Newcomer himself and the chieftain knew all the details, but everyone knew about the execution via the wolves that followed.

He walked past the pen and stood at the edge of the flat land upon which the village was built, from here he could see the Beast stone, it was glowing with a soft aura. Normally it looked like any old stone, but a week ago the Newcomer had been asked to activate the stones across all of Soltheim in order to prove his loyalty to the Skaal. Kalner had suspected that the chieftain had only asked the man to do this on the off chance he would perish in the process; Kalner laughed slightly at the thought of what the chieftain face would have looked like when the Newcomer came back with the task completed.

The Nord continued his little tour of the village and passed the house that had been given to the Newcomer, temporarily, upon passing the test of wisdom, it had belonged to the executed Skaal a mere five days ago, this Newcomer occupied it now, living with the Skaal is though he was born there. Kalner looked through the window on the front of the house; the Newcomer was sitting in front of a desk by the window writing in a book. Kalner only stopped only for a moment to wonder what business this person could have with the Skaal, there was talk in the near by Thirsk mead hall about a Werewolf attack on the Imperial fort to the south. "Maybe that was what he is doing here." Kalner thought out loud. He shook his head to rid him self of these thoughts, he was supposed to be calming down. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly as he walked back to his hut with the thought of his bed in mind.

He stifled a yawn and put his quill down next to his journal and replaced the halted yawn with a sigh. Raising his head he looked out the window in time to catch a glimpse of a local villager walk off into the mass of houses on the far side of the village. Standing up he walked across the newly acquired house and over to his bed and sat down. Putting his finger tips to his temples he tried to think, to think of what to do, of what was happening, and of what will happen.

Why was he even bothering? Although the man who suggested that he try the Skaal for information was quite wise in matters like these, he simply thought it would be better to attempt a different method of finding the Captain. But that was just him, always looking for a way around all the talking. He did not even _have _an alternate way of finding the Captain. Giving up on the thoughts running through his mind he lied back, and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning he ignored the idea of putting his armor on and quickly got dressed, only stopping to hook his large Adamantium blade to his back before heading out into the rays of the rising sun. The man knew he had a day or so before the Skaal chieftain would have his next task ready; he pondered for a moment why he was even bothering with these Nordic people. Sure they did know more about Werewolves then anyone else on the island, but he was getting the impression that the chieftain was trying to get him killed.

Letting loose a small sigh he proceeded to walk over to the Shamans hut.

Kalner made sure to wake up early to insure his meeting with the Shaman, the first rays of the sun had barely started their daily race over the horizon when he was knocking on the Shamans door. "Who in all of Nirn is seeking me at this hour?" Kalner heard through the heavy wooden door before it creaked open, letting the early rays of the sun shine upon the elderly Nords face.

"Wha… Kalner? Why are you here so early in the morning?" Asked the Shaman of the Skaal, Korst Wind-Eye.

"I have had... troubling dreams lately. I have come to seek your counsel." Replied Kalner.

"Come in, please. Let us talk about them." Said Korst Wind-Eye opening the door fully to allow the Nord entrance to his home.

Kalner, upon thanking the Shaman, stepped into the small hut and proceeded to sit down on one the many chairs in the house.

"So," Said Korst Wind Eye, walking to a chair next to Kalner. "What have your dreams been about? Please do not hesitate to tell me every small detail."

"Well, the dreams always started out with me fumbling through the darkness, and then the feeling of being watched washes over me." Kalner said with a shudder. "And I look around but can't see anything; I just hear the sound of a light panting of a wolf. I turn around just before I feel the claws rip through my furs, falling onto the ground I see my attacker. It's a Werewolf, and just before everything turns black I hear the beast howling to the moon."

With a great sigh the Shaman pulls him self to his feet. "And in these dreams do you ever get to see the moon it self?" Asks Korst with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, it's blood red." Says Kalner looking up at the man. "What does this mean?"

Korst Wind Eye turns and looks right at the Nord. "What have you heard of the fate of the Imperial Fort to the south?" Asks The Shaman.

"Well I..." Was all that Kalner got out before there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me for a moment Kalner." Says the Shaman before walking to the door and opening it slightly.

Kalner leaned over in his chair slightly to try and catch a bit of the conversation drifting in from the doorway.

"…why yes of course… no I don't believe the chieftain will have the task soon… yes I understand you are wanting to continue on soon… of course you can come in."

Striding back from the door Korst Wind Eye stands by his chair as the man enters the hut.

"Kalner Wolfpaw, I am pleased to introduce you to Larrius Varro."


End file.
